User blog:Wyver Luna/Radio Conversion Character(s)
Kyo Human Male teen, Green eyes, black hair, generally wears a grey shirt and long pants of a slightly darker shade. He's somewhat chuunibyou but not outwardly. It does lend to good imagination and concentration, so there's possibility of him learning mental magics in addition to his current abilities. Slightly athletic but doesn't really put much effort towards "traditional" athletic things like sports. He is, however, very into fighting but doesn't have any particular style. He can synchronize 10% with his partner, Lazuli, to increase his own strength somewhat with no visible changes aside from his eyes changing from green to deep blue. He also has the option to synchronize 50% to allow travel through electromagnetic passages as well as digital servers, at this point assuming the identity "Azure Fenrir". His maximum capacity for synchronization is actually 90% but at that point he trades off large quantities of power for the good chance that they'll both die if defeated rather than simply having separation and a ko occur. He wears a device on his arm called a "Hunter-VG" that allows him to store Lazuli, as well as act as a com-link to other capable devices, no matter what type of device it is. It also stores a total of 30 Battle Cards, but no more than 3 copies of each. Lazuli Electromagnetic Being Female "young adult" (no actual age, just maturity level), She has bluegray "armor" sections for her head, gauntlets, and a good portion of her torso. The rest of her body is just deep blue "electricity" in a SIMILAR body type to this Note: The head is more wolflike than the one shown, one gauntlet looks more mechanical, the other is more simplistic but with a set of claws attached. Unlike most of her kind, she has a semi-clear, crimson and black marbled core inside as well as the occasional red "streaks" in her electricity portions. The core is seemingly unreachable due to some distortion of physics, but Lazuli herself will take the normal damage from anything aimed at the core, as if it was aimed at any other part of her. There is a similar, pure crimson gemstone set as a "core" on through the mechanical gauntlet's palm, and the claws on the other gauntlet seem to be made of obsidian. Another unusual thing about Lazuli is that because of the core, she can harmonize with "noise", the distortions in EM waves caused by a creature such as herself dealing damage to a strong foe or overkilling weaker ones in order to strengthen herself somewhat. This boost is really just a few extra innate abilities, though. Unless specified otherwise any ability Azure Fenrir has is shared by Lazuli. Azure Fenrir Electromagnetic Human "Radio Conversion! Kyo, On Air! Azure Fenrir!" Kyo's form when merged with Lazuli, He gains a bluegray helmet, with a what seems to be a quarter of a crownlike decal made of Lazuli's core. His main body armor is also bluegray but with blue lines running down it, with a blue disk with a crimson electric wave pattern on it, connected to the blue lines. On his right arm, the Hunter-VG has merged into the clawed gauntlet (and still has full functionality, although can't store Lazuli in this form), with Lazuli's helm as the shoulder guard. This shoulder guard still acts as her head, but doesn't do any more damage to her than anywhere else due to her power being distributed throughout Kyo's body. On the other, the mechanical gauntlet has connected to a few of the blue lines, running up that arm and into the blue disk on the main armor, with the crimson gemstone once again going entirely through the entire hand. The boots have a bluegray spiky, beastlike design to them as well, and go nearly to the knees. They're also a bit thicker than the rest of the armor, but not by much. Underneath the armor is a "solid" energy "tracksuit", you might call it. It automatically regenerates instantly, consuming the menial amounts of ambient noise not absorbed by the Noise Harmonization System. It doesn't seem like it'd be good for defense, but it's no weaker than the armor itself, although Kyo can be damaged through it without breaking the "tracksuit" As to why they're entering the Destiny Star Games... While exploring the physical distortions in the EM waves near a supposedly now stable black hole server (the owner apparently got defeated and transferred his into a meteor of Noise), a new rift opened and somehow connected to an alternate dimension. That "dimension"? Destiny City's Fennmont. Let's just say everyone nearby was a bit surprised about someone appearing through an apparent "glitch", and Azure Fenrir was just as surprised that people could now see him in this form. After finding some reasonable people willing to help the "intruder" leave... Kyo and Lazuli were found by Destiny City's government (no surprise, they were both pissed and curious that some random from another dimension managed to sneak their way into Fennmont of all places), and now weather they're allowed to stay in the city as a "citizen" of sorts or if he'll be kept captive depends on how well he does in the Grand Destiny Star Games. Of course, both are only until they can send the duo back, although there may be a chance for Kyo and Lazuli to get permits to stick around or visit. Well, that's just the reason Kyo has to join. He really accepted to see how well the Crimson Fenrir King could do against this dimension's residents. At least for him, he was given Fennmont's basic rules and a small loan to survive on, since his Hunter-VG could apparently interface with the Magi-com Dev's system, although not perfectly. Abilities: Oblivion Claw: can be used for basic attacks, it's also the main weapon used for "sword" based moves due to the nature of how those moves are usually done. Sword moves used in this manner get a medium power boost. (since hand usually changes into the weapon, gauntlet mounted claws work just as well) Oblivion Canon: The mechanized gauntlet, can store energy to release devastating shots. It lacks any sort of rapid fire or uncharged capabilities, however. Has 2 levels of charge, the first is a dense shot of energy, the other is a laser that lasts a few seconds and can be moved during that time but ignores any non-stat buster modifications (Really only Charge Cross, for the time being) First Barrier: Upon entering battle, the user gains a 1-hit barrier. The strength of the hit is irrelevant (as strong or weak as you like) but the barrier immediately disappears until next battle after that hit. Just keep in mind that you cannot overkill your way through the barrier and still do damage, it perfectly blocks a single non-piercing hit. Multi-hit moves are a good way to do damage since it'll only block the first of the multiple hits. (If the move is meant to pierce barriers, it gets pierced, if it doesn't specify that it pierces barriers, it just gets blocked by and breaks the barrier, to clarify) Quick Gauge: Decreases the loading time for battle cards to replace used ones. Nothing more, nothing less. Sneakrun: Allows the user to run silently. (in the main series, this results in less random encounters, but has more practical applications than that here.) Move Advancement System: Can combine moves to perform moves that are often better than the sum of it's parts. Listed under Battle Card section. Noise Harmonization System: Allows the user to wield the typically self-harming "noise" (distortions in EM waves created by damaging strong opponents or overkilling weak ones. Either way, more damage means more noise generated) as a strength booster rather than suffer detrimental effects. The power scaling between the Noise power and the power from synchronization is about 1:1, but the maximum amount that noise can strengthen Azure Fenrir is the equivalent of 10% extra synchronization. This means that 90% synchronization is still enough to reach 100% of Azure Wolf's potential power, if the rest is supplied by Noise. However, even if only 10% worth can be used, any amount can be stored, up to 999%. If 200% or more is in storage, the user can Finalize, to gain a Noise Based form, the more Noise used the more powerful the Finalized form becomes. However... This form only lasts about 5 irl minutes, and noise in storage above 50% deteriorates quickly over time (At about 100%, it'll take about 30 seconds to drop back to 50%) At 10% Noise or higher: (these are just additional abilities, he retains his previous ones) Auto-Lock On: Just what it says on the tin. Ignores invisibility, camouflage, and illusions to reveal the target. However, in the case of the illusions, Fenrir is still affected by them, he just knows where the caster actually is at all times. Super Armor: Able to ignore an absurd amount of kockback from opponent attacks, and also becomes immune to flinching. He still takes damage normally, however. Charge Cross: When a charge shot hits, it splits into a short ranged X shape with the target at it's center. Anywhere within the X shape takes the same damage as the original shot. Battle Cards: Folder 1 Advances: (20/30 Cards) x1 Sword: a quick stab forward with a small energy sword. 80 Damage (adapted to claw) x1 Widesword: a wide horizontal slash with an energy broadsword. 80 Damage (adapted to claw) x1 Longsword: A long vertical slash with a long energy sword. 80 Damage (adapted to claw) Advance- Lifesword: A wide horizontal slash with the reach of longsword, 400 Damage (adapted to claw) x3 Break Saber: A piercing attack that knocks opponents back somewhat if it breaks a barrier, 200 Damage (adapted to claw) x3 White Meteor: Drops small meteors on the opponent from the sky, 50 Damage x3 Silver Meteor: ^^^ 70 Damage Advance- Sirius GA: Fires "Satellite Blazer", a large data laser that breaks the ground around where it hits. It can be re-aimed while firing, 280 damage x3 Scythe 2: 3 hits of a scythe just past Longsword range, can't hit closer than that though. 30 Damage per hit (adapted to claw) Advance- Rouge Break GA: 4 hits with a blade slightly longer than Lifesword, 100 Damage per hit Other Cards: (10/30) x3 Recover 300: Recovers about 1/5th of the user's Max HP X1 Muramasa: The weaker the user, the stronger this attack. (adapted to claw) x2 Earth Thunder X: Up to 9 Thunderballs rise from holes in the ground and slowly chase down the nearest enemy to each, 60 Damage per hit x3 Mechflame X: Flamethrower strong enough to create holes in the ground underneath, 200 Damage x3 Mu Technology X: Fires a laser that gets stronger the more holes are in the ground... Somehow? 80 Damage, +10 per hole x3 Plasma Gun X: Fires a plasma shot that stuns the target for 5 seconds upon being hit, 120 Damage Folder 2 (Based on battlechips rather than battlecards, but count them as battlecards for the sake of the character lel) x2 Barrier: Blocks up to 10 damage, then fades. overkill gets negated x2 Barrier 100: Blocks up to 100 points of damage, then fades. overkill gets negated x2 Barrier 200: Blocks up to 200 points of damage, then fades. overkill gets negated Advance- 500 Barrier: blocks up to 500 points of damage, then fades. overkill gets negated. x3 Anti-damage: the user gains a barely visible silvery aura. when hit, a doll of the user takes the hit while the user appears in midair and throws three shurikens at the opponent who attacked. the aura goes away once this effect triggers, but lasts untill it does. 100 damage per hit x1 Muramasa: The weaker the user, the stronger this attack. (adapted to claw) x1 Anti-Navi: Cancles an opponent's summon ability. Advance- BodyGuard: 16 large shurikens rain from the sky in sucession to attack a target. 100 damage each. x3 Shadow: Become a dark form that's only vulnerable to sword attacks for about a minute x3 Invis: Become barely visible and immune to all damage for about 30 seconds x3 Aura: Become immune to all damage less than 100 for about a minute. any damage equal to or greater than 100 dispells the aura. overkill gets negated. x1 Life Aura: Become immune to all damage less than 200 for about a minute. any damage equal to or greater than 200 dispells the aura. overkill gets negated. x1 Dark Aura: Become immune to all damage less than 300 for about 2 minutes. any damage equal to or greater than 200 dispells the aura. overkill gets negated. Requires a source of major dark energy to use, ambient energy isn't enough. x1 Sanctuary: Halves any damage dealt to the team for about 1 minute (normally it's a field change, but that's harder to impliment and is permanent till destroyed, which is kinda more broken) x3 Black Wing: 3 holes appear in thin air and spew a large number of dark energy bats at the opponent(s). Those holes dissapear after a few seconds and are replaced by a new hole appearing in front of the user containing a swirling black vortex of dark energy. This closes after about 30 seconds and is suitable for Dark Aura's use. 30 damage per bat. about 24 bats total. (i forget the exact ammount, it was somewhere around there) x2 Recover 300: Restores about 1/5th of the user's health x2 Recover 200: Restores about 1/7th of the user's health Crimson Fenrir King: Noise Human "Finalize! Noise Form, Crimson Fenrir King!" Kyo and Lazuli after merging with their stored up noise equal or greater than 200% of synchronization. This form gains access to an entirely different Noise Folder and their look "completes" itself and the area around them seems to "glitch" (useless, just looks badass lol). The entire armor gets tinted red, the crown decal becomes a "full" halo in the shape of a crown much deeper crimson than before, the "tracksuit" portion becomes a lighter, more vibrant red, and the blue lines also appear more vibrantly. The blue disk with the pattern now looks like it's leaking erratic crimson energy but this isn't enough to impact their strength as it instantly gets replenished by the reaction caused by it's release, no more, no less. Ability Additions: Buster Max- Decreases charge time of the mechanized gauntlet to 1/5th while increasing the power by 5x. This doesn't affect battlecards using the gauntlet, however. Noise Server Access- Allows the user to use the Noise Server to gain a much more powerful folder, as well as allowing them insanely large processing power. Transfer Slide- The user can teleport short ranges by deconstructing their data and sending it somewhere else. The data can be hit by non-physical attacks. The user can't be in data-form while attacking. Wave Transfer- Enables short range teleportation via deconstructing their "data" and sending it from place to place. The user can be damaged if the data streams are hit exactly as normal, and the user returns to their normal form if they want to attack Noise Folder: x3 Destroyer Missile: Fires a volley of homing missiles (3, for what it matters), 55 damage x1 Gorgon Eye: Fires a straight laser. (why this doesn't petrify is beyond me, but the damage tho), 580 damage x1 Wicked Flame: Launches 12 dark will-o-wisps at the target, 120 damage each x1 Impact Cannon: fires a canon shot at the target that spreads on hit, 240 damage x3 Hurricane Dance: Spins 4 times, blowing away any enemies and slashing them with blades of wind, 60 damage x1 Break Time Bomb: Sets a time bomb in the area, unblockable, hits everyone, 630 Damage x1 Extinction Meteor: The user drops a lot of blazing meteors on the opponent's general area, 70 damage each x3 Beast Slap X: The user does a lifesword-range slash attack with their claw(s?), 240 Damage (adapted to claw) x3 Heat Upper X: The opponent gets knocked back by a close range blazing uppercut, 250 Damage (adapted to claw) x3 Mad Fire X: Launches a fireball at the opponent, 3 if after a block, 220 Damage x1 Mummy Hand X: Arms burst from underground to damage and hinder anyone in the area, 200 Damage x3 Swordfighter X: The user does a 5 slash combo, 60 damage each (adapted to claw) x3 Break Saber X: TA piercing attack that knocks opponents back somewhat if it breaks a barrier, 250 Damage (adapted to claw) x1 Muramasa: The weaker the user, the stronger this attack. (adapted to claw) x2 Thunder Head X: Sets a totem that causes lightning to randomly fall from the sky Category:Blog posts